


Just Wild

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy that dared to go into the woods  near his house when he been told not to. The boy soon finds out why he should not go into the woods but for some reason it did not stop him forgoing back in. What will happen to him if he keeps entering the woods? Only one way to find out.





	Just Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last original story from Nifty. Well the one I can find anyways. This is also my last original story for this site for awhile. Not sure when I will start a new original stoy for just this site. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this last original story from me for now.
    
    
    My mom and I moved to a small town that is four hours away from the
    city. We moved two months after my dad died.  He was a undercover cop who
    got shot during a bust. I did not know what kind of bust and I probably
    still don't.  My mom thought a small town would be safer. I think she
    wanted to move because of the bad memory. I would just miss my friends that
    I road bikes and bored with. Our new house is in front of the woods or is
    it behind? My mom has one rule Don't go into the woods. Well she has many
    it's just that is just the major rule. As a 12 year old you tend not to
    lesson to the rules. Of cores with having a cop as a dad you could not do
    something bad but now I think I can. Everything was almost ready in my room
    and I only have one box to unpack when my mom told me she was going into
    town. I see the town and it looks old like maybe the yearly 1900s. As she
    left she told me not to go into the woods. When she left I waited a few
    minutes to explore the woods. Once in the woods you heard the normal sounds
    like birds and the trees moving in the wind. As I got in deeper I thought I
    heard a stick brake. I thought it was me so I looked down and I did not see
    any sticks by me. I am not going to lie I was scared and I ran back
    home. My mom was not home yet so I decided to watch TV. My mom did not
    leave the house the next day. The second day I went to see if there was
    anyone to hang out with but there were none. Well none that I see but what
    I saw was stares as I skate boarded like I was there to cause trouble. I
    came home and waited until my mom leaves again and I did not have to wait
    long.
    
    When she left I again went into the woods. This time I came with a big
    stick and went in deeper into the woods. As I did I saw something moving in
    the dissidents. I did not know if I should go in deeper or turn back. I
    looked at my cell and see my mom would be home soon so I had no choice to
    go back home. Next time I will go in deeper. It was two weeks before my mom
    left the house for work. Well more like a interview. So again I waited for
    a while before going back into the woods.  I grabbed the big stick as I
    walked in slowly. I looked around and everything looked normal, well for
    now anyways. As I was walking I seen something clime a tree. The only thing
    that came to mind was a prison. I was hoping it was a kid so I could at
    least have a friend. As I walked to the tree that have been climbed on I
    heard movement on the tree. When I looked up I saw a dirty naked kid with
    long straggly hair. I did not know if it was a boy or a girl because the
    privets where hiding.  All I knew it looked scared. As I made my way closer
    it made some kind of animal sound and climbed higher. The only thing that
    came to my mind was this kid lives here in the woods. I looked at my phone
    and it again told me my mom would be home any time now. So I went back
    home. That night I thought about what I have seen. How can someone live
    like that and still be alive? Well cave men have done it so it's
    possible. What if this is just a town joke and it's just a kid in a wig
    that can climb well? It soon was three days until I was able to go back
    into the woods. This time I took food with me just enough that it looked I
    had a small snack. So as I walked deeper into the woods I was looking
    around to hope I could see this kid again.  I even looked in the trees this
    time.
    
    It took a while but I saw a naked butt. I quickly took out a cracker and
    walled slowly towards the naked butt. As I carefully went closer where I
    can see more of this kid I seen that it was a boy. So far he did not hear
    me coming or did he and this was a trap?  I bravely moved on once I was
    like two feet away that's when he seen me with a cracker in hand. He looked
    at me and stared. I showed him the cracker and slowly waved it to him as I
    slowly walked to him. He soon was looking at the cracker and slowly made
    his way to me with caution and it was also on his face. He soon took the
    cracker and quickly stepped back and eat it. So I gave him another one and
    another until he had ten. Luckily I had a bottle of water and I showed him
    how to drink it before i slowly handing it to him. He drank the water fast
    and soon gave it back to me. That's when he started to come closer and
    smell me. He smelled me all over. I slowly began to speak pointing at
    myself.
    
    "Andy an dy Andy."
    
    He then pointed at me and said my name then pointed at himself and said
    Andy as well. I did not know if his name was Andy too or he is just doing
    what I did. I just went with it. And I looked at my phone and it once again
    I had to go. I had no real clue how to tell him that I be leaving him. So I
    did the best I could. I pointed at myself before I spoke.
    
    "I go."
    
    I then pointed at him.
    
    "You stay."
    
    As I was walking home he did not know what I was talking about as he was
    walking right behind me. I had no clue what my mom will say with me in the
    house with a dirty naked boy. I was in luck when my mom was still not home
    and I thought I could wash him and make him all clean. He was my hight too
    so I could give him my cloths. So there I was looking at this dirty naked
    boy in my house. I opened the door to our house and he looked around.  He
    still kept following me all the way to the bathroom. As I got the shower
    ready I had to pee. It was odd having him look at me while I went but he
    seemed fascinated. Once the water was good I too became naked and stepped
    into the shower where he too went in. I grabbed the soap and started
    washing him. He seem to like it as he started to get hard and even I got
    hard. He even looked at my boner and seen he had one too. As I was washing
    him more and more he looked like a cute boy. It took a while to get all the
    dirt off of him but I did it. My mom still was not home and I was glad
    because if she walked in I would not know what to do. After we dried off I
    put my cloths back on and led him to my room. I dressed him and that's when
    it started to downpour. That gave me an idea. I found some old cloths I
    have not worn in a long time and put it in the dryer then turned it
    on. This way it looked like my new friend came in and got soaked. Now the
    only problem was he can't talk so I have to find a way to make that
    work. However I did not have time think as my mom came walking in little
    wet. She wondered how may day was and as always I told her the same thing.
    
    "It was ok."
    
    Then he came out and my mom looked mad.
    
    "You know the rules no one is allowed to come over when I'm not home."
    
    "But mom it was down poring and I just saw him out there walking like he
    had nowhere to go So I let him in until the rain stops."
    
    My mom looked at me and him. She seen the wet hair and then back at me
    before speaking.
    
    "Well ok, you did the right thing. So what is your friend's name."
    
    I had to think real quick on this one and said the first thing that came to
    mind.
    
    "I don't know he don't speak English and I don't know what he speaks."
    
    "Humm well I don't know anyone who speaks a different language but it could
    be a run away.  I look up if there is any missing kids that looked like
    him. You two go in your room and try to keep quiet."
    
    We went to my room and dogged a built on that one. I know I should of not
    said that because of my dad. So we were in my room and I tried to talk to
    him the best I could but I did not know where to begin besides hand
    signals. Then he went to grab his crouch but looked puzzled. I knew what he
    wanted but I could not just help him with my mom nearby. My mom soon came
    into the room and told me she had no luck finding him in the system yet
    mostly because it has been under the 24 hour mark. So she made dinner for
    three. That night when the kid and I was getting ready for bed I start to
    undress. He copied me but went little to far as he was now naked. Luckily
    my door was closed.  When I went into the covers he did the same thing. It
    took me a while to fall asleep but I woke up like 2am to find out the boy
    was snuggling agents me. His arm was around me and I could feel more them
    his breathing and body heat. That's right I felt his dick on my ass and for
    some reason I liked it. So I became bold and took off my boxers so I could
    feel his dick better. I soon fell back to sleep. When I woke up I could
    tell he is still on me, so I slowly got him off of me and went to put my
    boxers on. I walked into the kitchen to find a note.
    
    I got the job I won't be home until 9.
    Love mom
    
    I looked at the time and it's passed nine so I knew it meant at night. I went back to my room and seen he was still sleeping. I went back in bed and that's when it happened.
     He woke up and went on top of me and started to hump me. I am not going to
    lie I enjoyed it. I grabbed his ass and started to rub it. After awile
    something in me rolled him over onto his back and I was kissing his chest
    all the way to his dick where I sucked it.I could tell he loved it as he
    started to moan and I kept sucking until he came in my mouth. I had every
    drop. He then took over by doing the same thing. Like monkey see monkey
    do. Before my mom got back we ended up doing it two more times each. Months
    later my mom could not find him in the system so she did the only thing she
    thought was best. Kill him and that's what we eat for dinner. Did I mention
    we are cantabiles? I'm just kidding she adopted him and we named him Max
    and his biggest was when he came into the house. Max could now speak and
    understand things and we are alone we have sexy fun together. We are going
    to try fucking when he wakes up from his nap.
    
    End
    

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know and also what was your faviort original story you liked from me? Feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
